Menma: Ripple under the Red Moon
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: (Au-Trying to stay on main story line.) A ripple in reality changed the events of the world. Thanks to Obito using the Limited Tsukuyomi. Menma was born in Naruto's world as his twin. Now he must live in a world that he doesn't belong to, trying to find answers. Dark-Badass Menma, not evil.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

* * *

**Au/crossover between to the main path and movie.**

* * *

**First Ripple**

Tonight was a special night for all of reality, it was the night of the Red Moon. An occurrence that happened without warning.

Whenever it did, something was bound to happen. Sometimes it would be for the better or worse, it depended on your luck and actions.

Outside of Konaha stood a masked man, he would be testing his luck with his actions.

"Tonight will be the night." A masked figure spoke "I will test the power of the Limited Tsukuyomi."

Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi

As the name said, he summoned the Kyuubi. The Nine Tailed fox, strongest of all the tailed beasts.

_With the power of the Kyuubi alone, I should have some kind of affect on the world._ He stated sure of himself. _I just wish I knew what was happening._ He may be the one who was initiating the Jutsu, but even he couldn't control it.

The masked man gave the crimson moon a praising look. With his Sharingan spinning fiercely, he started.

Limited Tsukuyomi

The man gave the moon a sharp glare as he poured his entire being into the technique. He waited for some kind of visible affect.

_Nothing._ He dejectedly.

"Well, since I'm here." He thought in a lighter mood "Kyuubi, att-!" The words were caught in his throat.

He wanted to finish the words, to command the demon to attack, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he pulled himself into his eye.

The fox made his way to freedom.

* * *

In truth, something did happen with the Genjutsu. A ripple, a disturbance in reality itself. It was something one would never have noticed unless they knew where to look.

In this case, the Konaha hospital.

Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was straining to give birth to her child. The one that would carry on the legacy of her people and her husband. The single source of both their love and happiness.

"Come on Kushina, you're almost there!" Minato cheered.

The mother to be let loose a scream that would put banshee's to shame.

It was cut short by a sound that caused her to ignore the unholy pain she was filling. The sound of a newborn child screaming. It's scream actually replaced it with pleasure, not of the body. It was a pleasure of the heart.

"Kushina." Minato spoke worriedly.

"Yes?" Kushina weakly spoke. "What's wrong?"

"It's..."

She noticed her husband's reluctance to answer, she could only assume the worse.

"What's wrong Minato?!" She asked frantically "What's wrong with my baby!?"

"Babies." He corrected "We have twins."

Kushina was shocked at her husband's statement, twins. That was unsuspected, it was supposed to be a single child. The one that they would name after Jiraiya's 'decent' book.

She took a peek at her children.

There were both boys, and as amazing as could be.

There was one thing that caught their attention. His eyes were wide open, searching. He had a look on his face of someone who knew they didn't belong. A stranger in a foreign land. A disturbance in a settled environment, like a ripple in water.

And he knew it.

"What shall we name him?" Kushina asked.

She, like her husband, was shocked at the extra child. But he was theirs, so they were happy.

Minato was just as surprised, but more than prepared.

"How about Menma?" He offered. "After your favorite ingredient in ramen."

She could only give the man she loved a smile. Ramen was the only thing that she loved almost as much as him.

"Menma it is."

* * *

The events of the _almost_ Kyuubi attack soon passed.

There was no unimaginable amounts of damage. No loss of 'innocent' life for either Shinobi or civilians. No unfocused hate growing within the village. And no honorable sacrifice by noble Shinobi's.

It was an incident the village would never know it was lucky to avoid.

Without such a major factor in the village, time went on. One course was blocked, but another created.

* * *

The Uzumaki-Namikaze clan was living a peaceful and prosperous life. Even more prosperous after suing the doctor for telling them that they were having one child.

The time that passed showed how different the children truly were.

Naruto was brash and kind. He often jumped into the fray of things without thinking.

Menma was focused and cruel. It wasn't that he was a bad kid, he just had little self restraint.

The two would often bump heads because their difference, but they were agreed on one thing.

Ramen, they loved it.

* * *

More time passed with the family.

Menma became more...disgruntled with the way things were. The problem was, he didn't know why. It had been an issue since the day he was born.

He had a family, they loved him with all their hearts. Even his brother, who he clashed with cared for him. In the end, he loved them just as much.

His clan was widely respected, but small enough not to be arrogant. The villagers treated him with decency.

It just seemed as if something was out of place in the world, like him. There were times he felt as if he just didn't belong to it. Like he was somehow misplaced in the world.

"What is it?!" He would scream for an answer.

He wouldn't get an answer until he was eight.

* * *

Menma was spending another of his special nights on the roof. He was gazing at the moon, waiting for it to reach it's peak. It seemed that the only time he would feel at peace was when he was under the full moon.

He watched the moon rise higher and higher.

Then it did the most incredulous thing that Menma had seen, but somehow familiar. The moon turned a blood red.

_What the hell?_ He asked himself.

As Menma gazed at the moon, a sensation washed over him. He felt a restlessness in him he never felt before, as if a fire had been lit inside of him. Under it was a sense of peace he never knew.

The child stood up and began walking, heading towards the direction of the moon.

* * *

Menma arrived under the moon, as close as possible in his situation that is.

_Where am I?_ He asked himself.

He had blindly followed the moon, never taking his eyes off of it. It was a miracle he hadn't bumped into anything while he was moving.

As he looked around, he saw that he was at the entrance to the Uchiha district.

_Why did the moon bring me here?_ He asked. _Only one way to find out._

Menma made his way into the Uchiha's land.

As he moved through the empty streets, trouble became obvious.

He had simply walked into the territory of one of the most prominent clans in the entire village. There was no one to either greet him or stop him, it was just empty. Even if it were the middle of the night, there should have been some form of life.

_Ignore it._ He pushed himself forward. _Need to follow the moon._

The moon seemed to have lead him towards the clan head's home. He stood in front of the large house in intimidation.

Menma took a deep breath as he moved in.

* * *

Menma was greeted with the sight of death.

The clan head and his wife were lain in front of him, dead.

For some reason the sight of two dead people didn't bother the child. It was like looking at the death of someone in a lucid dream.

"You're back faster than I thought Itachi." A voice spoke "Have you finished with your brother alre-who are you?"

Menma turned his attention to the speaker.

There stood a man in an all black coat. He wore a mask that had black fire markings on it. There was a single eye hole that showed a Sharingan.

Menma didn't answer the man, he just looked out the window.

The only sign that he had reached the end was that the moon had faded. That meant he was either too late, or at his destination. He prayed that it was the second.

The Sharingan user noticed his look.

"Do you see it?" The masked man asked. "Do you see the red moon?"

Menma's attention snapped to the masked man. It seems he _had_ reached the end of his destination.

"I am Menma, who are you?" Menma asked.

"The Ripple in reality, so we finally meet." He stated, confusing the child. "Tell me Menma, does everything feel off to you?" He asked the child. "Like something's not right with the world around you?"

Menma froze at the questions. _What does he know?_

"What does it mean?" He asked the masked man.

"...That is a story for another day." The masked man spoke.

With a barely noticeable nod, Menma fell unconscious. He had been struck by somebody from behind.

* * *

When Menma re-awoke, he was in a hospital.

"He's awake!" A cheerful voice cried.

Menma turned to see that it was his father that spoke. His shout of joy awoke both Naruto and Kushina from their deep slumber.

"Menma!" They shouted.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were for you?" Kushina asked. "You're lucky your father was went to check on you! If he hadn't had you marked with his seal..." She trailed off in tears.

She had heard about what happened to the Uchiha clan. A massacre with only one survivor. To think that her baby boy was there, of what could have happened. It was too much for a mother to bear.

"What _were_ you doing out so late at night?!" Minato asked.

The question was enough to pull Kushina from her growing depression. So many scenario's began playing through her mind. They all revolved around the same answer.

"Was it...a girl?" Kushina asked silently, her hair rising in anger.

_Shit! _Everyone thought, panicked. When her hair became like this, it was time for 'fight or flight'.

"I was following the red moon!" He quickly answered.

What do you people want from him, he's eight! You all expect some kind of elaborate lie, well not this time!

"Red moon?" Minato asked.

Everyone noticed his strange tone, it was all business. It was apparent he knew _something_ about it.

"What does it mean?" Naruto asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know." He answered. "But there is something special about it, concerning you two."

"What?" They asked, Menma more desperately.

"It was out the night you two were born." Minato answered.

"The night you two were born, we were expecting only one child." Kushina spoke thoughtfully. "But we were blessed with a second."

"We sued the hospital and doctor for all they were worth." Minato spoke. "You're mother spent it on Ramen."

The redhead had the decency to look away in embarrassment.

"Well I have good news!" Kushina spoke, pushing her blush away. "I'm pregnant!"

"Since when?!" Minato asked in shock.

"Since we conceived it." Kushina answered "Last night, under the red moon."

"Gross." Naruto whined.

Menma was too caught up in their words to be grossed out, another child.

He finally had his some of his questions answered. Now he knew why he always felt as if he didn't belong. It was because he didn't. And another that didn't was on it's way. One that was born under the red moon, born _of_ the red moon, just like him.

_But what_ is_ the red moon_? He asked himself.

Even if he had some of his questions answered, more were made.

* * *

Menma had returned home that night to find a gift to him. A kitsune mask and two scroll. One of the scrolls was labeled the Nine Masked Beasts.

There was no name anywhere, but he had a feeling as to who left it. The masked man from the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Call him what you wanted, he didn't care. It could be Obito, Madara, or even Tobi.

The masked man watched the child of the moon.

He didn't know what possessed him to give the child the gifts, he just did. They were the techniques he would have learned in his own world, Obito brought then out. He wanted to see the child grow to be as strong as possible.

_Is this what it feels like to be a father?_ He asked himself.

He had helped give the child life, helped bring him into the world. For all intent and purpose, he was the child's father.

_And another on the way. _He thought, slightly confused. _But I had nothing to do with this one._

It was a mystery even he knew nothing about.

* * *

**Review**

**Should the Hokage be:**

**Tsunade.**

**Sakura's dad.**

**Minato.**

**The Third Hokage.**

**Vote in your reviews.**

**I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS FOLLOWING BOTH STORY LINE AND MOVIE AS BEST AS POSSIBLE.**

**WARNING: NARUTO MANGA IS COMING TO A END! IF YOU HAVE STORIES FOR IT, YOU SHOULD POST THEM NOW WHILE THEY'D BE AT THEIR BEST!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Second Ripple**

It was finally the day that Menma had been waiting for. His family had waited, but not the same way Menma had, not for the same reasons.

The thought they were just adding a new addition to the family. To Menma, it was a chance to actually have a family member like him. Someone who didn't-shouldn't exist.

To celebrate, Menma did the only thing he could think was good enough. He gorged himself on ramen.

* * *

"So, what do you think the baby will be?" Naruto asked. "A boy or girl?"

Menma only shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Well, you can both find out in a few more hours." Kakashi spoke.

Since he was the designated baby-sitter, he was doing his best not to read his precious. His sweet and filthy precious.

"Hours?" Menma wailed.

This earned a chuckle from all those near. Even if Menma was mature, he was still a child at heart.

* * *

The time had come, he would get his signal. Menma sat in his room, waiting for the moon to give him a signal. One that would tell him if the knew child would be like him, or Naruto.

"Hello." A second voice spoke.

Menma turned and saw the masked man that was there the night of the massacre.

"Who are you?" Menma asked.

"...That's it, you saw me kill an entire clan, and that's the best you got?" The masked man asked.

"Yes."

"...I like you." The man stated "Now, what do you know about the red moon?"

"I know that it was there the night I was born." Menma answered.

"No, it wasn't." He stated. "It was only a glimpse at your moon."

"My moon?" Menma had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Haven't you ever felt off, as if you didn't belong?" He asked again, Menma nodded. "That's because you don't."

"Then why am I here?" Menma asked.

"Because I brought you here." He answered "I created a ripple that brought you through, changing the course of this world."

"Then take me back!" Menma demanded.

"...I can't."

"What?!" Menma exclaimed. "You take me from my home, then tell me I'm stranded!"

"No, you could get home." He stated "I just can't take you."

"Then how!" It was more of a demand then a question.

"There are two ways." He explained. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"That would be?" Menma asked.

"You must take me with you." The masked stated "Take me to the world you come from."

"Why do you want to leave?"

"My reasons are my own." He answered.

Menma was skeptical about the deal. The man was asking Menma to take him to his home, a place the child knew very little about.

"What happens if I don't return home?" Menma asked.

"...The best I can tell, ripples will continue to appear through out the world." He answered "Not to worry, only those from the ripple and I can tell what's what."

"What kind of ripples?"

Before the masked man could answer, the moon turned a scarlet red.

"How about I show you?"

The masked man held out a hand for the boy. Menma knew that if he took the hand, he would be showing a degree of trust and partnership. But if he didn't, he may never get the answers to go home.

He took the hand.

Menma felt himself being pulled into the masked man, as if out of his and into another being. Just as fast as the feeling came, it vanished.

Menma found himself at the hospital.

* * *

Menma ran inside of the hospital as fast as he could.

No one tried to stop him as he ran through the hospital. He didn't know where he was going, he just ended up in front of a room.

He walked inside and saw his parents fussing over a small pink bundle.

"Why won't she stop crying?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"Don't worry." Minato spoke. "Menma was the same way."

"But he didn't stop crying until he passed out!" Kushina exclaimed.

They continued to fuss over the baby until someone finally took notice of the boy.

"Menma, what are you doing here." Minato asked.

The child didn't answer, he didn't even react. He just kept his gaze on the baby in his mother's arms.

"Want to hold her?" Kushina asked.

Quicker then the parents expected, Menma was by their side. He was already pulling the baby from Kushina before anyone realized it.

"Mind her head!" Kushina shouted "Watch out for..."

Whatever she was going to say died in her throat when she realized Menma wasn't listening to her. Still, he was holding the baby with the skill and grace one so young shouldn't posses.

Finally, much to the parent's shock, the baby stopped crying. She just gazed at Menma with a look of wonder that he returned.

"Hello Mito." He greeted. "I'm your big brother Menma."

The child began to giggle at the words Menma spoke.

"Mito, shouldn't the parent's decide the baby's name?" Minato asked cheekily.

It was obvious that Menma wasn't listening to a word Minato was saying. Kushina decided to speak up.

"I was thinking of Kushina Jr. as her name." The mother spoke.

The name only caused the baby to frown before she burst into a screaming fit.

"Mito." Menma spoke, making the baby laugh again.

"Mito it is." Minato spoke. _I don't get a Minato Jr, you get no Kushina Jr._

"Only a few minutes old and she already has a favorite in the family." Kushina moped.

* * *

The months that followed had been kind for the Namikaze family.

Mito had been a great addition for Menma, the child was no longer lonely.

The two had bonded in a way that only the children of the red moon could. He had told her about it, even though she was too young to even talk, he felt she understood.

Even now, as they sat under the full moon, they were bonding like no other.

"Hello." A familiar voice greeted. "Do you have an answer?"

Menma turned to the masked man.

"Why would I wan't to leave, I have everything I want with Mito." Menma answered.

The mask man didn't seem deterred, but Menma felt the visible eye narrow.

"And what of Mito's feelings?"

"What do you think Mito?" Menma asked.

"Home." The baby said with a firmness she shouldn't be able to posses.

"Mito." He whispered. "You spoke!"

The baby said nothing else, she just giggled.

"Her first words?" The masked man asked.

Menma nodded. "I'll agree for Mito's sake."

"Good, I'll tell you how it's done." The masked man spoke "The first and easiest is to obtain the Red Moon scroll. Under the red moon, it will show you the way to your world."

"Where is it?" Menma asked, his answer was a shrug.

"Even I don't know."

"...And the second."

The masked man began to explain the method, it was borderline suicide. To collect all nine of the Tailed beast and use their power to break into the world of the Red moon. In doing so, this world will be destroyed.

"Wait, if you knew how to do it," Menma began suspiciously. "Why haven't you done it already?"

"Initially, I was." He spoke. "But that was with the Infinite Tsukuyomi plan."

Menma knew there was more. "But..."

"But that is simply one plan, I always need a backup." He stated

"Will you take us home if your plan works first?" Menma asked getting a nod. "Then I should know my allies name."

"I am Tobi." He answered.

"Partner." Mito spoke.

"Your second word!" Menma cheered.

"Well then partner." Tobi spoke "How has your training been?"

And so began the deadly alliance between Menma and Tobi.

* * *

**Review-I know your all out there!**

**NEXT CHAPTER-GRADUATION! **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Naruto'

**I CAN TELL THAT THIS FIC ISN'T DOING TOO WELL. THERE ARE HARDLY ANY REVIEW OR VIEW IN GENERAL AFTER THIS TIME.**

**I'M GOING TO GIVE IT AN END BEFORE I DRAG IT OUT. ****ANYONE CAN ADOPT IT IF THEY WANT. JUST SEND ME THE LINK SO I HAVE THE CHANCE TO ENJOY IT.**

**I WILL BE INSTEAD WORKING ON A NARU/HINA ONLY AS WELL AS THE OTHERS. YOU CAN ALL STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT NOW!**

**BYE**


End file.
